Je saigne du coeur
by snowcky
Summary: FFVII!AU. Petit OS. Encore une réécriture. Je sais, rien de nouveau. Mais tant pis. Pour le résumé... J'suis trop nulle pour en faire un, vraiment. Zack x Cloud. Comme je ne joue pas au jeu, j'ai préféré les mettre "chez nous" plutôt que de m'aventurer "chez eux". Voilà o/ Et y'a surement des fautes de frappe. Vu l'heure, c'est pas étonnant je dirais...


**Warning** : Cet OS est assez angst. Et suivant comment, il risque de vous touchez si vous êtes légèrement sensibles. Vous êtes prévenus. Et au débart, je voulais réécrire la version happy end. Au final, c'est pas la happy end. Du coup, vous êtes doublement prévenu. Ah, une dernière chose. RAPE SCENE.

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas à moi. Sinon, Zack serait toujours en vie. ET, il se taperait Cloud un peu partout où ils peuvent. Principalement sous la douche. J'aime bien les lemon sous la douche.

**NDA** : Encore et encore une réécriture. Cet OS là, j'l'avais écris en une nuit parce que je venais de me rendre compte de ce que je ressentais et que c'était à sens unique. Du coup, j'ai transformé ça en OS. Mais j'sais pas si c'est bien. uu  
Je me répète aussi mais cet OS se déroule pas dans l'univers du jeu. Donc, forcément, y'a rien de pareil. Et les perso' sont surement pas mal OOC. Désolée… T-T

\+ Je n'ai toujours pas de Bêta-reader donc… Y'aura pleins de fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance. Encore.

xxxxxxxxx

« Quand on tombe amoureux pour la première fois, on se sent comme un oiseau qui viendrai de détruire sa cage de fer. Un oiseau qui prendrai enfin un envol vers une joyeuse liberté. Quand on tombe amoureux de quelqu'un qu'on ne peut pas voir, ou du moins, que nos chances de pouvoir un jours serrer cette personne dans nos bras sont si minces qu'on semble ne pas être en mesure des les voir. On espère toujours de tout coeur d'avoir une solution pour pouvoir lui dire en face ce qu'elle représente pour nous mais... les chances sont si petites qu'on se sent encore plus effrayé que jamais. La peur de perdre cette personne pour qui on est pas grand chose, simplement en essayant de posséder plus, cette peur est si présente qu'on n'ose rien dire. On n'ose pas en parler. Parce qu'on se dit qu'on préfère garder ce qu'on a plutôt que de risquer de tout perdre.  
Les chances d'être aimé en retour sont si petites que rien que cette idée, cette pensée, ressert notre cœur dans un étau qui deviens de plus en plus étroit plus le temps avance. Du moins, le mien se serre toujours si fort à chaque seconde ou mon esprit me renvoi tout ça en pleine figure. J'ai eu plusieurs fois une petite chance de voir cette personne que j'aime tant, que j'aime de plus en plus chaque jours que dieu fais, chaque minutes même qui s'écoule sans que ça puisse marcher au final mais je m'accroche encore et encore a la faible lueur d'espoir qui remplis mon coeur. Quand à mes sentiments, je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment osé les lui dire vraiment. Même si chaque fois que je lui disais un "Je t'aime", il n'était pas dans le vent, il ne véhiculait pas le même message que ce que j'ai tant envie de livrer maintenant n'était pas comme tout les autres.  
Malgré le fait que je savais mes chances presque inexistantes, j'avais encore un mince espoir, dans le fond. Pourtant, depuis ce matin je n'ai plus aucuns espoirs d'être heureux avec toi. Parce que tu ne me verras jamais avec des yeux tendre, des yeux amoureux. Des yeux comme les miens. Des yeux comme tu peux en avoir pour elle...» _Cloud_

_Mercredi 18 Septembre 2013._

« Cher journal,  
Cette nuit encore je n'ai pas dormi mais portant, je ne ressens pas la fatigue. C'est bizarre hein? Je pense qu'aujourd'hui. Malgré la pluie, ça sera une bonne journée. Oh, je dois te laisser journal, Sempai me parle et je n'aurai pas le temps de lui répondre si je te parle. Pas de bêtises sans moi hein. »

Je crois que je suis un petit idiot, je fais comme si mon journal était un ami, un être humain. Je crois que je suis tellement seul que c'est la solution que j'utilise pour me sentir mieux, faire comme si j'avais une oreille qui m'écoute quand j'en ai besoin, une épaule sur qui pleurer. Pourtant, ce n'est que des feuilles de papier et un stylo. Et puis, j'ai déjà tout ça. J'ai déjà un meilleur ami. Je ne peux seulement pas réellement le prendre dans mes bras lorsque j'en ai besoin mais il est là quand-même. Et je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur Zack. Pourtant, on dit souvent que sur le net, rien ne dur et que les rencontre qu'on y fait ne sont pas réelles. C'est faux. J'ai rencontré Zack Fair sur internet et malgré le faites que tous mes proches avaient peur pour moi, il est devenu la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Il est celui qui sait tout de moi et je suis celui qui sait tout de lui. J'ai toujours eu une confiance aveugle en lui. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi en plus, il y a toujours eu quelque choses qui lui qui m'attirait, qui me disait que je pouvais croire en lui plus que n'importe qui d'autre et, j'avoue que ça m'a fait tout drôle de ressentir quelque chose comme ça, moi qui me disait que je ne pouvais plus m'attacher après avoir perdu a petit feux la seule personne qui prenait soin de moi. J'avais peur de m'attacher. J'avais peur de donner ma confiance. J'avais peur de tellement de choses et je me sentais tellement mal. Pourtant, dès le début, on s'est vraiment bien entendu, ça a été un coup de foudre amical et je ne regretterai jamais que nos chemins se soient croisés. Non jamais. Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis longtemps même. En même temps, Zack est comme un ange. Quelqu'un de doux et de fort en même temps. Quelqu'un qui me protège contre n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. Quelqu'un qui ira jusqu'à décrocher une étoile dans le ciel pour me faire sourire à nouveau ou tout faire pour remonter mon estime de moi-même, rien qu'un tout petit peu. Quelqu'un qui, si c'est pour me sauver, affrontera toutes les douleurs possible et ça juste pour me sortir des ténèbres. Zack est une personne qui se soucie tellement des autres qu'il s'oublie trop souvent et ça, c'est quelques chose je veux à tout prix préserver. Par pur égoïsme.  
Je me voyais déjà le lui annoncer. Oui, je me sentais enfin prêt à lui avouer mon amour pour lui, et je pensais sincèrement que lui, partagerais aussi ses sentiments pour moi. Je me voyais déjà être à lui, qu'il me considère comme son petit ami et non comme un simple meilleur ami comme je le suis pour le moment. J'étais peut-être fleurs bleues, j'avais peut-être les yeux qui lançaient des coeurs et des paillettes ainsi que des papillons qui chiaient dans mon ventre mais j'étais amoureux et je faisais face à une crise de romantisme pur et dur. Mais surtout, j'avais envie de croire que mon petit morceau de bonheur, c'était lui.

Le matin, à son réveil, il m'envoya un message qui sans le savoir, brisa tout en moi.

_"Je sors officiellement avec elle."_

J'ai relu son message plusieurs fois, comme pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Qu'il avait bien dit ça. J'ai le coeur qui bat si vite, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut sortir. Je lui demande alors de qui il parle et il me répond tout aussi vite, me donnant le nom de la personne qui allait partager sa vie dorénavant.  
Oui, comment oublier cette fille qui te dévorait des yeux et que toi, tu regardais avec admiration. J'ai tout de suite su de qui il s'agissait. Pourtant, je voulais croire. Je voulais encore croire que j'avais un chance d'être la seule personne à te faire sourire. Mais non, la réalité n'était qu'un cauchemar. Et j'ai finalement réalisé que tu ne viendrais pas me réveiller de celui-ci. J'ai réalisé que mon cauchemar était la vie. Ma vie. Et ça m'a fait mal.

Seulement, tu es heureux alors je ne peux que l'être pour toi. Même si moi, dans ma poitrine, mon coeur se serre sur lui même jusqu'à se briser en milles morceaux. Je dois rester fort et continuer à faire semblant même si les larmes se mettent à rouler le long de mes joues rebondies. Je suis brisé, finis. Je dois faire semblant que tout va bien, que je suis simplement heureux pour lui mais je n'y arrive pas bien en réalité. Peut-être que je l'ai trop souvent fait. Peut-être qu'à force de faire semblant d'aller bien, j'ai fini par m'épuiser. Je crois qu'il ne le voit pas. Tant mieux dans un sens. Je n'ai jamais eu envie qu'il me voit dans un état aussi pitoyable. Je savais très bien qu'au fond de moi, je n'aurai pas du tomber amoureux de lui. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance face a elle mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher mes sentiments de se transformer comme ça. En même temps, qui a déjà pu le faire hein? Ils sont si puissant, eux. Ils ne sont pas aussi faibles que moi, surtout face a toi.

J'aimerais tant que tu sentes combien j'ai mal, combien je pleure. J'aimerai savoir si ça te ferai du mal de me voir comme ça et si tu en savais la raison, est-ce que tu me laisserai en riant, me disant que je n'avais aucune chance depuis le début a cause de "notre passé", des actes fait et de ceux que j'aurai du faire au lieu de rester là, planté sans savoir quoi te dire pour t'aider a aller mieux. Tu sais, finalement, je regrette d'avoir mal agis si souvent, peut-être que si je n'avais pas fais autant d'erreur, tu aurai pu être amoureux de moi comme moi je le suis de toi. Peut-être que, si je n'étais pas comme ça, aussi lâche, faible et égoïste, peut-être que toi aussi, tu aurai le coeur qui accélère dès que tu reçois un "Je t'aime" de ma part et peut-être que moi aussi, je serai la personne qui t'aide a vivre par la puissance de son sourire. Mais non, là je ne fais que rêver a quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais avoir. Ton amour, ton estime et ton bonheur sont si importants à mes yeux mais je crois que c'est impossible de te demander ça. Je ne peux que prier les anges du haut, de te donner le bonheur que tu mérite, de même te donner ce que j'aurai pu avoir comme bonheur parce que, soyons franc, je ne le serai plus jamais souriant..

Une fois que je fus sure qu'il soit partit travailler, je me leva donc lentement de mon lit en essuyant le reste de larmes de mes yeux et me dirigea machinalement en direction de la salle de bain. Je ne contrôle plus mon corps a présent, le moi qui va bien est parti pour ne ressortir qu'en surface, que pour tes yeux, que pour te rassurer. J'ai l'impression de ne plus habiter mon corps, j'ai le sentiment de n'être qu'une coquille vide tout simplement. Je me doucha plutôt rapidement, essayant de résister a la tentation ardente que j'ai a vouloir me faire physiquement souffrir. Je suis un pro pour ça, pour transformer mes peines et mes douleurs en marques sur mon corps. J'ai envie de laisser sortir la douleur de mon âme. Mais j'ai si mal que je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive à rien. J'ai juste envie d'oublier. Je ne sais juste pas comment arrêter cette douleur qui me lacère l'estomac. J'ai besoin d'avoir tellement mal, tellement plus mal pour pouvoir ressentir quelque chose à nouveau.

Après m'être habillé d'un simple jeans et d'un débardeur tout aussi simple, je pris quelques minutes pour regarder dans le miroir mon apparence. Je ressemble tellement à quelque chose de vide. Je pourrais presque avoir peur de moi, tant mes yeux ne transportent aucunes émotions. Mais je m'en fiche en réalité, et de toute façon, a quoi bon faire attention a des choses aussi futiles que les apparences? Je n'ai personne à qui plaire, personne pour me dire que j'ai bien fait de porter ceci ou ceci. Juste moi. Et moi, rien ne me plait. Non, juste Zack.

Je sortis ensuite rapidement de chez moi, sans me soucier de la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur moi. Dans un sens, j'étais bien content qu'il pleuve, je sentais comme lavé de toute cette souffrance ou du moins, je le voulais. Et puis, les gouttes d'eau sur mon visage se mélangeaient très bien aux larmes. Au moins, je n'aurai pas l'air stupide et personne ne viendra m'embêter avec des questions. Amoins, je l'espérais. L'air froid giflait avec force mes joues qui étaient devenue glacées, recouvertes par les larmes et les milliers de goutte de pluie et mes vêtements étaient vite devenu trempé, me collant donc à la peau, épousant chacune de mes formes et les courbes de mon corps fin.  
Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis sortit faire en réalité. Je veux juste fuir. Fuir cette douleur, fuir l'envie de crier mes sentiments au risque de tout gâcher. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui m'a guidé jusqu'à une petite ruelle sombre, l'un des endroits les plus malfamé de mon quartier, lieu de rencontre de plusieurs gang et dealeur en tout genre. Même certains mafieux avaient l'habitude de s'y aventurer afin de trouver une quelconque proie, une victime a faire crier, souffrir. Peut-être que quelque chose m'a guidé là pour me dire que la souffrance que j'avais besoin pour en finir se trouvait là. Je suis resté mitigé, me stoppant peu-à-peu au beau milieux de ce lieux lugubre, sans savoir quoi penser. D'un côté, je me dis que seul l'un de ces être dénué de sentiments pouvait être capable de me faire assez de mal pour que j'oublie les morceaux de mon coeur qui gisaient avec les miettes de mon amour propre, perdu a jamais. Mais j'ai peur, parce que je sais bien que personne ne viendra me sauver si j'en avais besoin. Personne ne viendra si je décide de continuer à vivre malgré tout. La douleur ou la raison? Que dirai Zack si il savait? Que dirait-il si il me voyait maintenant ? Il sera en colère, non? Mais il ne le saura pas... Il ne sentira pas de déchirure en lui si je succombe à mes blessures... Il ne sentira pas de vide en lui dès que j'aurai disparu... Alors à quoi bon rester à attendre que le temps passe sans rien faire hein? À rien. Alors autant mettre un terme à tout ça pendant que je peux encore décider comment je veux en finir.

Je repris alors ma marche, m'aventurant au plus profond de cette obscurité jusqu'à ce que, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me sentis ensuite attirer contre un torse que je pouvais sentir comme étant musclé pour ensuite, avoir un souffle chaud contre mon oreille, me faisant frissonner alors que l'inconnu me soufflais ces quelques mots.

**«- Que peut bien faire un si joli garçon dans un quartier comme celui-ci hein? Me susurra une voix masculine et terriblement sexy, tandis que la main de son propriétaire, celle qui trônait sur mon épaule, se glissa sous mon menton.  
\- Je t'en pose des questions? Lui répondis-je, la voix enrouée par les larmes que j'avais pu laisser couler auparavant et qui menaçaient de recouler a chaque instant.  
\- Hum, ne sois pas aussi désinvolte et sure de toi petit, je vais vite de faire redescendre sur terre, conclut-il en se léchant les lèvres et, en me jetant contre le mur avec une violence qui m'était encore inconnue. »  
**  
Je ne chercha même pas a m'enfuir ni a me débattre lorsque mon visage rentra en contact avec le mur de pierre, m'arrachant un cris de surprise et de douleur. C'était ça, que je voulais en restant là, non ? Cet homme allait se régaler, faire ce qu'il voulait de moi sans que je puisse être sauvé, sans que je puisse échapper à la douleur. J'allais hurler, saigner, pleurer mais rien n'y fera, je le savais. J

Je ne me relève pas une fois tomber au sol, non, l'homme vint tout de suite me relever par les cheveux. Ensuite, ilme retourna face a lui et se mis a m'asséner plusieurs coups de genoux dans le ventre. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il cherchait à faire, surement s'assurer que je ne pourrai pas me débattre. Comme si j'étais assez fou pour le faire. Je ne cherche qu'à remplacer une souffrance par une autre, après tout.  
J'eus un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il agrippa ma gorge avec sa main pour me plaquer toujours un peu plus au mur, arrachant de son autre main les boutons de mon jeans, le descendant jusqu'à mes chevilles en un éclair.

**« On dirait que j'ai de la chance aujourd'hui. Je suis de bonne humeur, je vais te récompenser. Bon garçon, maintenant a genoux. Oh et essayes de t'appliquer. Je n'ai pas envie d'abimer un peu plus ton joli visage.»  
**  
Il relâcha la prise qu'il avait autour de ma gorge pour ensuite agripper mes cheveux et me forcer a me mettre a genoux devant lui alors qu'il avait déjà sortit son membre de sans que je n'y fasse attention. Ses doigts vinrent sous mon menton et, il me força a ouvrir la bouche afin que j'engloutisse sa verge qui se mis déjà a gonfler lorsque qu'elle rentra en contact avec ma langue chaude. Bien évidement, il se mit tout de suite à bouger rapidement ma tête, me faisant faire des mouvements de vas-et-viens rapide et profond, m'empêchant de respirer correctement. J'essaya tant bien que mal de me libérer de sa prise mais il avait tellement plus de force que moi que, je pu respirer a nouveau lorsque lui, décida que j'avais assez humidifier son membre ou du moi, lorsqu'il en eu marre que je le suce.

**« Bien. J'ai un autre cadeau maintenant. »  
**  
Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il m'avais obligé a me mettre a quatre pattes et, qu'il avait fait pénétrer son imposante verge en moi, m'arrachant alors un cris de douleur, cris que je ne voulait pas laisser échapper. C'était si étrange. D'un côté, ma tête me hurlait de fuir et de ne pas laisser cet homme me toucher. Alors que mon corps me disait que c'était le seul moyen d'oublier la douleur.  
Il sourit sadiquement en tirant ma tête vers lui grâce à mes cheveux qu'il n'avait pas lâché et, il entama une série de coup de reins plus brutaux les un que les autres, me faisant crier, hurler même de douleur. Je me sentais comme déchirer en deux, humilié, j'avais si mal que, je crois bien que du sang perlait de mon intimité et le long de mes cuisses pour s'échouer sur le sol froid et poisseux de cette ruelle. Mais je l'avais cherché, je le savais. Je n'avais pas écouté ma tête. C'est ce que je voulais, ce que je méritais, non? Il me frappa les fesses ainsi que le dos, me demandant de crier des "Plus fort", "Plus profond" ou encore d'autre paroles qui l'excitait, me traitant de pute qui aimait se faire prendre violemment par derrière, m'obligeant a crier son nom en feignant une expression de plaisir et des gémissement autre que douloureux. Puis, d'un seul coup, il se retira.

C'était fini, j'allais enfin plus rien ressentir ?

Non, il s'était juste retirer pour me relever, me retourner et me plaquer contre le mur à nouveau et, il me pénétra encore une fois tout aussi fortement qu'avant, entamant a nouveau une série de mouvements de hanches si rapide, si puissant. D'ailleurs, il buta directement contre ma prostate, me faisant alors jouir malgré moi entre nos bassin tandis que lui, sentant mes chair intime, déjà si serré se resserrer autour de lui, rendant ainsi l'étau encore plus étroit, jouis abondamment en moi, souillant mon corps un peu plus qu'il ne l'était. Je m'écroula au sol alors qu'il se rhabilla en se léchant les lèvres puis, sans rien dire de plus, il s'en alla dans la pénombre en me laissant là.

Je ferma alors les yeux, sentant mes force me quitter. Tout mon corps me faisait mal. J'étais couvert de blessures et de sang. Tout autour de moi semblait disparaître, comme si la douleur allait enfin m'aider à m'en aller. Peut-être allais-je mourir, peut-être que ma fin était là. Alors, en espérant ne plus ouvrir les yeux, je me suis murmuré une dernière fois quelque chose qui me fit saigner l'âme encore plus.

**« - Je t'aime Zack… »  
**

xxxxxxxxxx

J'ai envie d'aller faire un câlin à Cloud. Mon bébé T-T. J'lui en fait voir de toute les couleur pour un 4h30 du mat'. J'suis pas fan de ma réécriture. Ni de l'OS original en fait. J'ai beaucoup changé de style et faute de motivation, j'ai gardé l'ancien pour celui-là du coup, c'est encore moins bien que ce que cela devrait être mais tant-pis. Et y'a plein de fautes de temps, j'en fais tout le temps. uu


End file.
